


Inverted

by orphan_account



Series: Inter-Dimensional Havoc [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mirror Universe, Mirrors, Not Beta Read, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While mining, Tommy finds a big-ass mirror-portal thing. Being a mature person, thank you very much, he doesn't do anything about it. Then of course Dream drags him back to investigate.When he touches the portal, he sure as hell didn't expect another him.(Tommy-centric for the first few chapters)
Relationships: All platonic for this one :]
Series: Inter-Dimensional Havoc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116125
Comments: 23
Kudos: 170





	1. TommyOutit

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is kind of a drabble thing, I'll update when I feel like it so don't expect constant updates, lol. Chapter lengths will also vary.
> 
> I just really wanted to write some universe-swap shit

Walking into that room was probably the worst and best thing that happened to Tommy. He was having a normal day in exile, well as normal as that could be here, mining for iron so he could get a new axe. It was dark as he'd forgotten to bring torches and too late to go and get them. He nearly had to go back anyway, it was almost sunset. 

Tommy basically lost himself in the monotone working of mining when he broke through. He blinked in confusion as he was mining close to the surface. Most people dug deeper, and besides, there was no one else but him and the occasional visitor (Dream, he was talking about Dream) here.

And Dream had no need for iron. So, who'd been here?

He mined the surrounding stone out, walking into a spacious room. In the centre is a weird portal-like structure that Tommy is instantly wary of.

It's built similar to a Nether Portal, but with a strange opalescent marbled stone instead of obsidian. The inside is reflective, like glass. It shows his worn, sleep-deprived face and his ragged shirt and Tommy winces.

Tommy looks up at the ceiling. It's made of dirt, so they're probably close to the surface. Taking out his shovel, he stands to the side and digs away the dirt until there's a human-sized hole leading to the surface. Interestingly enough, he was right. It was quite close to open air, only about three or four blocks deep.

He wondered if Dream had done this to prank him or something, but where and how did he get the materials to make that portal? 

Tommy finds his base near the new portal. He trudges back with a bunch of stone and some iron ore when Dream practically materialised beside him. 

Tommy gave a yelp and scrambled back. Dream smirked behind his mask.

"Hello, Tommy." He greets casually. It's at this point in which Tommy is now deeply suspicious. Dream's here, when he doesn't usually visit, right after Tommy finds the portal.

"Hello, Dream." Tommy answers flatly. He decides to be blunt. "Build anything lately? Like– portals or some shit?" 

Dream tilts his head slightly, and Tommy is disappointed when Dream answers with a suspicious "No." However, he's cut off from going through a list of other people who may have built the thing when he asks, "What's that light?"

Coming from the hole to the portal is a pulsating light, green and blue and red and yellow and orange and purple and all the colours, all at once blending into an almost blindness-inducing white light.

Now, Tommy was very familiar with torches. He'd admittedly stared at them for hours when he had nothing better to do. Fiddled with combinations of Redstone, Soul Fire and normal torches for the best, most efficient type of torch available.

This was not a torch.

Obviously, it was the portal.

"I... Dunno." Tommy flinches when Dream's hand makes contact with his shoulder and almost runs off when he begins steering him towards the light. His fight-or-flight is activated and he wants to leave, go back to his little tent.

Nothing good will come out of this. He knows.

As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

Tommy struggled, trying to scramble away from the hole dropping down to the portal. Dream's grip on him tightened, and he whispered into Tommy's ear, "Tommy, we're friends, right? Do you want me to leave? Then jump down. I looked, it's not deep."

Tommy trembled and weighed his options. On one hand, he makes a run for it and risks being killed or incapacitated, ~~and losing his only friend~~ (Dream's not his friend). On the other, he doesn't get killed immediately and whatever happens to him because of that portal... Happens.

He's roughly shoved down the hole he'd made to the portal, taking a heart's worth of damage. The portal's light is practically blinding, making Tommy squint and not notice Dream hopping down after him.

"What's this?" Dream asks. The pure, genuine confusion in his tone makes Tommy think 'wait, it's not him who built it.' 

That begs the question- who (or what) did?

Dream walks around the portal for a minute or two, then takes Tommy by the arm and drags him over. He points to it, "Did you make this?" He asks. Tommy shakes his head furiously.

The frame of the portal had runes carved into them; Tommy hadn't noticed that before. His reflection stared back at him, face one part terror and two parts confusion. Overcome with curiosity, he reached out towards the portal. Besides, what could it do, kill him?

That would be fucking great.

Dream registered what he was doing too late, and reached out to smack his hand away-

A bright light exploded the instant he made contact with the cold surface of the portal, and he and Dream were blown off their feet. They landed on opposite sides of the room, and Tommy hit the wall.

—

Far away, Techno felt a tremor in the Earth followed by a gust of wind. It came from Tommy's place- what was it called again? Logstershire? Logsteadshire? Hah? It didn't matter if he got it wrong, it wasn't relevant to him anyways.

But he needed to see the source of the tremor.

—

Tubbo looked up from his paperwork. He'd felt a slight shaking of the floor, not dissimilar to a faraway explosion. He shivered at the comparison and hoped that there were no explosives involved. 

' _Your Tommy_ ' -which was placed on his desk- shifted slightly and Tubbo stood up. Was that explosion where Tommy was? Should he go see? That surely was a coincidence. Right? 

–

Tommy opened his eyes. He wasn't unconscious, it was just that the light had grown to insufferable amounts, and combined with the shockwave that had rippled out he'd covered his head. 

Standing up, Tommy noticed the room was unharmed and Dream also appeared to be fine. What caught his attention, however, was the other him in the room.

The two Tommys gawked at each other, taking in their opposite's clothes. Other Tommy had a white shirt with green-blue (aquamarine? Tommy wasn't one to nitpick at stupid things like colours) accents contrasting his own red-accented shirt. It was also a lot cleaner than his own hobo outfit.

To top it all off, Other Tommy had the wide-eyed, not innocent but more hopelessly optimistic look that Tubbo usually had. He took a step back, and the silent spell was broken. 

" _AAAAAAAH WHAT THE FUCK?_ " Tommy screeched. Other Tommy (He was just gonna call him Blue Tommy for now) flinched and gave a frown, opening his mouth and then closing it.

Dream got up and took in the situation, mouth forming a small "o" beneath his mask. 

"Holy shit," Tommy exclaimed. "There's another me!" Blue Tommy looked quite worried, about what he didn't know.

Blue Tommy spoke up, "who are you and where am I?" His voice was exactly like his own, but it was softer, quieter. It really, really reminded him of Tubbo. He squashed down that thought.

"Yeah, well who are you?" Tommy shot back. 

Blue Tommy turned to Tommy, surprised. "Woah, you- you sound like me. I'm Tommy, by the way. TommyOutit." 

"No way! I'm also Tommy! TommyInnit, big man and famous author of the How to Sex series." He proclaimed. TommyOutit snorted through his nose. 

"Uh-" Dream started. "Shouldn't you assign nicknames, your names are the same. Except for the last bit, but you two don't use them often." The Tommys looked at each other. Dream had a point.

"Ooh!" TommyOutit clapped his hands together. "He's right! I'll be Outit, you'll be Innit!" Tommy, the original, thought it was stupid- but he didn't have the heart to say no. 

"Sure." Said the newly nicknamed Innit plainly. "That big green asshole over there is Dream, by the way." He pointed at Dream, who fixed him with a cold glare.

"Language, and yes I assumed so," Outit said, surprising both the people there. Dream did a double-take while Tommy sputtered, "L- Language? Holy shit, my opposite is Badboyhalo!" That prompted another 'language' from Outit.

"How did you know, though?" Dream asked, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, in my place he's... Red, and called Nightmare. And he has a frowny mask," Outit framed his hands with his face to emphasise. "And the opposite of a nightmare is a dream, right?" He reasoned.

Innit blinked. That was some damn good reasoning actually. But this Tommy was basically his opposite. Shy, quiet, reasons things out- 

"Wait, so you said Nightmare, right?" Innit asked. Outit nodded. "So there's like, a whole parallel timeline full of opposite us's?" He joked.

Dream visibly thought about it. "That's a very plausible reason, actually." he smiled scarily, and while Innit was used to it, Outit visibly flinched and backed away. "I'm going to need to think about this. Tommy, uh, Innit, stay here with our... Guest." He jumped up the hole, lifting himself out and leaving.

"... " Tommy stated at other Tommy. "So, wanna leave?" Outit nodded silently, and the two jumped out as well.

"So what happened here?" Outit asked. "Your story, I mean. How'd you get exiled? Because I assume you're exiled, this doesn't look at all like New L'Manburg." Innit took a deep breath, and started.

—

Tubbo frowned, tapping his compass. It kept swivelling between one spot and an other spot, still in the direction of Tommy but almost as if there were two of him. The two spots it was swerving to weren't far apart at all, and Tommy couldn't be dead because the compass wasn't spinning around aimlessly...

What happened over there?

—

"Wow," Outit said finally. Huddled in the tent, the two exchanged stories.

Tommy nodded. Outit hugged him, a surprised noise coming from Innit who certainly didn't expect it. He returned the hug, of course. Obviously. He wasn't going to leave someone hanging.

"What about you? How'd you get exiled?" Innit asked. Outit tensed.

"Well, it- I- So, your Tubbo in my world is called Toobo, and he... Acts a little like you. But more... Mature." Outit said. Tommy rolled his eyes, of course he'd be indirectly called immature by himself.

"So when Nightmare came and demanded the discs, I was actually going to give it to him... For the nation, you know? I didn't want to let it go, but sacrifices have to be made. But Toobo didn't want that to happen... He snatched the discs away and exiled me." Outit said.

Tommy shuddered. Opposite Tubbo didn't sound like a good person at all.

"Nightmare took pity, he helped me build my fort- Nightmare's a builder y'know. Famous for it. But it wasn't the same." Outit whispered the last part. "I wanted to go back. So I was mining for some iron, and I found the portal, told Nightmare, and touched it and now I'm here." Outit finished, a little lamely.

"That sounds tough, mate." Tommy patted him on the back. "Good on you for staying alive." Outit smiled. "It's getting late," he yawned out. "We should go to sleep."

"Yeah."

And so each went to sleep beside each other, warmer than they'd been in the past few nights of their exile. 

—

The citizens of New L'Manburg looked visibly strained when Dream showed up. "You might want to check this out," He began.


	2. An Apology [NOT A CANCELLATION]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need to give you all an explination, an apology, and a forecast for the future.

Hi. 

I'd like to say sorry that i haven't updated in a month or so. I was moving into a new house and there was a lot of technical difficulties, and we couldn't get internet.

I'd also like to say that I'm moving pseuds, this work will be orphaned (after putting this into a series) and i'll have a new one, under Random_Chaos. I've written and commented things I'm not too proud of now, and I don't want this work (or me now) to be associated with them. Also a few people who I didn't want seeing this have seen my account. 

In actuality I still don't understand how orphaning works- I'll work on it. Lmao.

Don't worry, while I was offline i worked on the plot and I now have the general outline finished. 

I hope you all understand.

See you later!

Chaos


End file.
